


Wedding Bells

by OnlyOneKingLoki



Series: Professor [4]
Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fourth installment in the Professor Series, here be smut, smut in the second chapter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-03-29 23:58:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3915532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnlyOneKingLoki/pseuds/OnlyOneKingLoki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The reader and Tom finally get married after the month long wait.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is the fourth installment in my Professor series. There will only be two parts to this installment, but there will be one shots to follow. Sorry it took me so long to update. Other projects needed my attention, and my muse went on hiatus. I hope you like the continued adventures of Professor Hiddleston!

All of my nerves were aflutter as my mother put the finishing touches on my makeup. All the powder and foundation made me look infinitely better than I was feeling. Oh, I was very excited to marry Tom—I wanted nothing more—but I couldn’t make my nerves settle. I felt as if I was going to vomit.

“You look splendid, my darling,” she said, and I gave her a nervous smile. “I know you’re nervous, and I don’t blame you. I was giddy and so afraid the day that I married your father. I know that your Thomas loves you more than life itself. You’ll never find a better man than him. He is a better man than I could have ever chosen for you.”

I turned toward her in time to see her eyes filling with tears.

“Mom, don’t cry,” I said as I wrapped my arms around her. “I know what I’m doing.”

“I know you do, baby. You certainly know better than me,” she sobbed as she hugged me tightly. “I just love you so much, and you’re growing up so quickly.”

She held me for a moment, until there came a tap at my door. My mother stood and ran to answer it.

“Yes?”

“Could I speak to (y/n) for a moment?” I heard Tom ask from the other side of the oak door. I hurried behind the dressing screen and hid myself. It was bad luck for the groom to see the bride’s dress before the wedding, after all. “I promise I’ll stay here so I won’t cause bad luck. I just want to speak with her. Please, Mrs. (y/l/n).”

“I’m here, Tom,” I called before my mother could answer. She left the room and Tom stayed on the other side of the door. “Is something wrong, love?”

“No, I was just nervous, and I became convinced that the only way to calm my nerves was to hear your voice,” he said. “Now that I’m here, though, I’m filled with the fear that I’m not going to make a good husband for you. I love you so so much, my sweet girl, but I don’t want to ruin your life.”

_Ruin my life? How could he ever ruin my life?_

“Tom, darling, I wouldn’t have anybody but you. I love you, and I don’t think you could ever ruin my life,” I called, making my way closer to the door. I pressed myself against the cool wooden surface and focused on the sound of his breathing. “Tom…Oh, I love you so much. I love you more than my own life, and I couldn’t ever leave you. Please don’t ask me to.”

“I’m not! Oh dear, sweet girl, no! I could never ask you to leave me, because I’d die of a broken heart without you,” Tom called, and I heard him press himself up against the door.

“Close your eyes,” I called, and I waited a moment. “Are they shut?”

“Yes, darling,” he answered, and I flew around the door to kiss him passionately. My arms wrapped around his neck and he pulled me into his arms tightly as our lips tangled in a familiar dance. When we separated, I made sure his eyes were still closed before I kissed his cheeks. “I love you so much, (y/n)…You are my one and only, and I will cherish you all our long lives.”

“I love you too, Tom,” I murmured. “My sweet professor…I can’t imagine life without you.”

Soon, he retreated from the doorway without looking at me, and I leaned against the door as I shut it behind me. I was glad I wasn’t the only one who was nervous.

\---

The pianist began to play, and I started my long walk up the aisle on my father’s arm. My heart was beating a mile a minute as I forced one foot in front of the other. I finally made myself look at my waiting fiancé, and I nearly gasped at his appearance. He was dressed sharply in a black tuxedo. His shoes were shined so well that I probably could have seen my reflection in them if I’d looked. I finally got up the courage to look at his face and saw that his mouth was open slightly and there was a tear running down his cheek which he quickly wiped away. Tom smiled so widely that I almost needed sunglasses. My father handed me over with a quick kiss on my forehead and a shake of Tom’s hand, then retreated to wherever he was supposed to stand. I took Tom’s hands in mine and felt him squeeze gently as the priest started the ceremony.

After we’d made our vows, we made our way out of the church and to the car that would take us to our reception. Tom and I slid into the back seat and waved before shutting the door.

“Well, that was wonderful,” Tom said, brushing rice from his suit and turning to face me. I shook my head in an exaggerated movement and felt a cascade of rice fall from my veil and hair. Both of us laughed as we rid ourselves of the grains of rice our friends had covered us in. Tom reached up and took off my veil, unclipping my hair and allowing it to fall into a more natural position. His hand brushed against my cheek and he leaned forward to kiss me again. “I love you so much, my darling Mrs. Hiddleston.”

“I love you too, sweetheart, and I love the way that sounds: Mrs. (y/f/n) Hiddleston,” I said, allowing the name to roll around on my tongue. The name felt natural and perfect as I tested the way it sounded for what was probably the hundredth time in a week. I kissed him again and heard him moan into my mouth. “Mmm, my husband the professor…”

“Oui, je suis tout à toi. Et tu es à moi, l'amour,” Tom murmured, and I smiled. I’d been teaching myself more French since last month, so I knew that the general idea of what he’d said was that he was mine and I was his. I was perfectly content to be so. “Je t'aime, ma femme chérie, light of my life.”

“Je t'aime aussi, mon doux mari,” I stuttered out, having memorized the words beforehand so I’d be able to speak to Tom in French. He smiled widely and rested his forehead against mine.

“Did you learn that just for me?” Tom asked, and I nodded my head. “Thank you, my love. That means so much to me.”

“You know I’d do anything for you.”

“And I would do anything for you, love,” Tom said as he pulled me into his lap. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him passionately, and we heard the driver clear his throat. “Oh, shove off, mate. It’s our wedding day.”

The driver was surprisingly silent after that, and by the time we got to our destination, we both had a few new hickeys.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am ashamed at how long it took me to write this second chapter.

The reception was wonderful. Tom and I both had only one drink so that we’d be sober for the events to come. There was a large dance floor so couples could strut their stuff, and Tom showed off his moves, dragging me with him so he could twirl me around in my white gown. He’d told me multiple times before that he was looking forward to dancing with me, and I’d known he was serious. However, I had no clue that he was such a dancing fiend. After about seven songs of dancing in heels that were higher than I was used to, I had to plead fatigue. We both walked over to a table and sat together in the dim light of the room that was being used as a makeshift dancefloor.

As one of the waiters walked past with a laden tray, Tom grabbed two glasses of water and handed me one. A few of Tom’s former students even attended, and each one was more courteous than the last when I was introduced. One of the men who fell into that category even gave me a little bow and kissed my knuckles before straightening up and walking away with a wink tossed in my direction. I felt Tom lean in and kiss my neck, wrapping his arm around my waist protectively.

“How dare that insolent little shit wink at you on our wedding day? You’re mine,” Tom murmured in a husky voice as he nibbled on my earlobe. I turned my head and kissed him softly, hoping that I could reassure him that I didn’t have eyes for anybody but him. He nipped at my lower lip as we pulled apart and cupped my cheeks in his big fingers. “You’re mine, Mrs. Hiddleston.”

I smirked and rested my hand on his lap under the table, squeezing his cock through his trousers and licking my lips.

“Then prove it, Professor Hiddleston,” I said, and he took it as a dare. We’d already completed most of the common wedding traditions like sharing the first piece of cake and tossing away the garter to the groom’s men. All that was left was to make our marriage complete and final by consummating our love, so Tom’s lips curled upwards in a fiendish smile at the implication. He stood and offered me his hand with a smile. I took it gratefully and walked over to the hotel’s elevator. A few of the less sober guests started cheering when they saw us heading to the elevator, and Tom showed off a little. He tugged me into his arms, leaned me back in a dip, and kissed me passionately as the doors closed out their cheering. I could taste champagne on his lips, and I sucked gently on him. As he righted me, I wrapped my arms around his neck and started planting kisses up to his ear from the corner of his jaw. “I think you showed them who’s boss, love. Now, how about you show me?”

Tom growled and practically dragged me out of the elevator when it arrived at our floor, and he pushed me up against our door. His lips connected with mine and his hands gathered my wrists, lifting them over my head as his tongue claimed me. His entire body was pressed up against mine, and I could feel his hardening cock prodding my abdomen through our clothes.

“Do you want this?” Tom asked as he rolled his hips and ground his erection against me. “D’you want my cock pounding into you? Oh, yes. I know you do. You’re always so eager for my cock, Mrs. Hiddleston. You shall have it tonight and every night to come.”

I moaned and nipped at his lower lip as he kissed me desperately once more. One of the doors further down the hall opened, and when its occupant caught sight of us and Tom’s hand as he massaged my breasts, they let out a small squeak and retreated back inside. Neither of us really noticed, though, so caught up were we in our lust. After a few moments, we finally managed to get the door open and stumble inside our room. Kicking the door closed behind us, Tom threw the lock and walked me backward until the backs of my legs hit the foot of the bed.

“Let’s get this dress off of you,” Tom said in a husky voice as he turned me around, placing small kisses all over the length of my neck. “I want to taste my wife and make her scream as she comes around my tongue.”

He started on the laces that ran down the back of my bodice, but his fingers were shaking so violently that he had to stop for a moment. Tom’s arms wrapped around me from behind.

“I’m so sorry, love. I-I can’t stop shaking and I don’t know why.”

“Maybe for the same reason that I’m shaking?” I asked quietly, and he quite suddenly took notice of my quiet trembling. I laughed nervously as he turned me around again to face him, and he hugged me tightly. “We’re ridiculous, aren’t we? We’ve been together before. Why are we both so nervous?”

Tom exhaled shakily against the top of my head, and I gently rubbed small circles on his back.

“Maybe it’s because this is our first time together as husband and wife,” he suggested. “This is the first time that nobody can dispute our actions and that we’re truly free to be together any way that we wish.”

We both pulled back just far enough to look into each other’s eyes, and our lips were pulled inexorably together like they were magnetized. Tom’s hands came up to cup my face, and we both sighed into each other’s mouths. Everything else was forgotten: our surroundings, our clothes, everything. This time, Tom’s fingers were deft and nimble as he unlaced me, and mine tugged at his tie, trying to pull him closer and craving him like nothing else. As my dress pooled around my feet, Tom broke the kiss and took in the sight of me in nothing but white lingerie and heels.

“Oh my God,” he breathed. “You are absolutely stunning, my darling wife.”

“Speak for yourself, husband,” I retorted as I slid his jacket off his shoulders and started loosening his tie. Soon he had kicked off his shoes and socks and was left in nothing but his trousers. I knew for a fact that he never wore anything underneath, so I assumed he didn’t tonight either. Tom’s cock was rock hard and straining insistently at the fly of his tailored slacks. I traced my fingers lightly over his bulge and smiled hugely when he bucked his hips against my hand. “Would you like a little help with that?”

“Later,” he bit out as he maneuvered me so that I was on my back in the middle of the bed. I moved to take off my heels, but Tom’s hand covered mine forcing me to stop. “Oh no, darling. You’ll keep the ‘Fuck Me’ shoes on. I want to feel them digging into my back as I pleasure you and then my ass as I make love to you.”

“Yes, sir,” I replied with a wink, and Tom moaned as he shucked off his last garment. His cock stood proudly leaking precome, and I licked my lips at the sight. He took his rigid length in hand started swirling the clear liquid around the weeping head.

“Do you see what you do to me? Do you see how much I ache to bury myself in your slick, tight little cunt?” Tom asked before he yanked me to the edge of the bed and knelt on the floor in front of me. Grasping the thin lace panties that had the word “Bride” embroidered on the front, he slid them own my legs and tossed them aside. He placed my legs over his shoulders and kissed his way up the insides of my thighs. My husband’s breath caressed my wet heat, and I shuddered at the pleasurable ache of needing to feel him touch me. Tom’s tongue flicked out and licked a fat stripe from my entrance to my clit, and I whimpered his name. “This is mine. The world knows it now. You are mine— _my_ mate, _my_ wife, _my_ lover—and nobody will take you from me. I will have you in every possible way. Your cunt will know no other cock than mine. I was your first, and I shall be your only. You shall bear my children and I shall worship you as you so deserve. I love you. I love you.”

“I love you too, Tom,” I promised quietly, and I saw tears gathering in his eyes as he buried his tongue, lips, and teeth in my folds. His tongue swirled around my clit, making me cry out and clutch at his hair. My toes curled and I felt the heels of my shoes dig into Tom’s back. I tried to lift them away so I wouldn’t hurt him, but Tom was having none of it.

“Don’t you dare, (y/n). What did I say before?” He asked as he pulled his mouth away from my throbbing clit. My own wetness glistened around his mouth, and I couldn’t help but moan at the sight. “Come on, love. Answer me. What did I say about your heels before?”

“Y-You said you wanted to feel them digging into your back as you pleasured me,” I said in a quiet voice.

“That’s right. So don’t try to save me from the pain. This is the most arousing form of pain for me. Every time your heels dig into my back, my cock throbs and becomes harder,” he said as he started licking me again. His voice rasped between my thighs as he pleasured me. “I’m aching for you…dying to be inside you. I want to fill you with my come again and again until it’s dripping down your thighs as you scream my name.”

He gave a particularly hard suck on my clit, and suddenly I was spiraling into my first orgasm of the night.

“Tom! Tom, oh fuck!” I could feel myself clenching rhythmically around air as Tom’s tongue lapped up my flowing essence. As my trembling subsided, he helped me move a little father onto the bed so that my legs weren’t dangling off the end, and he crawled on top of me. I spread my legs to accommodate his hips, and he leaned down to kiss me passionately. Tom lifted my upper body, slipping his hands beneath me to unclasp my bra and tossing the garment aside like my panties. I locked my ankles behind his back like he’d said that he wanted, and wrapped my arms around his neck. “Make love to me, Mr. Hiddleston.”

“Yes, ma’am,” he growled as he reached between us and guided his cock to my entrance. The feeling of him stretching me on the first thrust always knocked the breath out of me with a gasp, and tonight was no exception. I clutched at his shoulders as his hips rolled, thrusting his cock deep inside me. I felt a wave of satisfaction wash over me when I realized that he’d been reduced to moans instead of his tantalizing dirty talk. Tom set a hard pace. His skin slapped wetly against mine, and I started tilting my hips up to meet his thrusts halfway. “Unh! Fuck, darling! (Y/n)! I…Oh, fuck!”

I leaned up and captured his lips in a heated kiss, loving the way he filled me so completely. Neither of us lasted very long. Within short minutes, we were both panting and shouting out our pleasure as we climaxed. We groaned in unison when his hot seed filled me, and his lips planted small loving kisses on every bit of skin he could reach. I allowed my legs to slide off of his back, and reached my hands down to make sure I hadn’t hurt him. My heart lurched when I felt little indentations where the heels of my shoes had pressed against him. It nearly stopped when I saw a couple of drops of blood on my hand when I brought it back up.

“Oh, my God! Tom, I’m so sorry!” I exclaimed as I tried to climb out from under his weight. He just pinned me down harder and kissed me until I was forced to stop talking. “Tom, if I don’t clean this, it could scar.”

“And why wouldn’t I want scars from your heels on my arse, love?” Tom asked, and I could feel my face contorting into a mask of confusion. “I can’t feel it, honestly. I promise I would’ve told you to stop if I was in real pain. If those marks scar, then I’ll just have a tangible reminder of our first night as man and wife.”

“But…But I hurt you,” I protested as my eyes brimmed with tears.

“Oh, my sweet darling, I’m fine I promise,” Tom said as he slid out of me and stood with his back toward me. I saw two small red areas, one on each cheek of Tom’s ass. Neither was bleeding hardly at all. I was thankful that all I’d done was break the skin. “See? They’re small. I can hardly feel them, and even if I do feel them in the future, I’ll be reminded of how loudly you screamed tonight and how amazing you felt beneath me.”

I blushed as he turned around and climbed back into bed with me. Ever so gently, Tom pulled off my shoes and set them beside the bed. We cuddled up together and I rested my head on his chest, sighing in contentment.

“Don’t get too comfortable, love,” Tom said, and I looked up at him questioningly. “The night isn’t over with yet, and I plan on showing you how much I love you vigorously and repeatedly. By the morning, you’ll have had more orgasms in one night than is probably healthy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be more one shots in this series.

**Author's Note:**

> The first thing Tom says in French is "Yes, I'm all yours. And you are mine, love."  
> The second thing he says is "I love you, my darling wife."  
> The thing the reader says in French is "I love you too, my sweet husband."
> 
> I'll have the second chapter for you guys soon!!


End file.
